fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Wubbulous World
Villians' Defeats * Zigzag's defeat: gets tipped by the ship while it is running aground into the sheds. * Zigzag's fate: gets shredded by the ship after Olivia punched him and is destroyed. * Helga: hops away * Bartholomew and Zigzag's henchmen: Bernard presses the Roller Coaster Button on her petal remote and unleashes a roller coaster which makes the ground shake and a slide appear so the roller coaster lead the gang down Extras during the credits * The first minute and a half of the credits of the film are presented over a background in the style of a pop-up book similar to a traveling sequence earlier in the film. The rest of the credits are presented a colorful scrolling background. * Songs During the Credits: “Rio Rio” by Ester Dean feat. B.o.B., "Once Upon A Dream" by Lana Del Rey, “Beautiful Creatures” by Barbatuques, Andy Garcia, and Rita Moreno Main Actors * Jesse Eisenberg as Bernard, the main protagonist. He is Olivia's husband. * Anne Hathaway as Olivia, the deuteragonist. * Jemaine Clement as Zigzag, a sadistic-rhyming blue human and the main antagonist. He seeks revenge on Bernard. * George Lopez as Bartholomew, the tertiary antagonist. * Jamie Foxx as Toto, the tritagonist. * will.i.am as Joe, the secondary tritagonist. * Rachel Crow as Kiara, Olivia's daughter. * Helena Bonham Carter as Helga, the secondary antagonist. * Andy García as the radical patriarch Nico who is friends with Toto and Joe. * Sam Shepard as Narrator * Rita Moreno as Mimi * Tracy Morgan as Phido, a cockatoo and a chainsaw expert who has a medical condition of drooling. He's the fourth antagonist * Leslie Mann as Cynthia, the secondary protagonist and the mother of Bernard. * Jake T. Austin as Fernando. Characters' Appearences * Young Bernard: 7 years old, brown mouse, blue pants, orange shirt, barefoot, blue hat * Bernard: Very small and obese gray mouse, buck-toothed, red sweater, brown cap, barefoot * Donkey Bernard: Slender gray toy donkey, old, black mane, both light gray muzzle and underbelly to his legs, droopy eyes, long ears, pink ear innards, thick black eyebrows, detachable tail with black mane, pink bow, silver tack on his tail to his buttocks * Young Olivia: brown mouse, barefoot, blue top, yellow skirt with frilly white ankle-length pantalettes, orange babushka * Olivia: brown mouse, black top with yellow sleeves, orange skirt with yellow patch, frilly white ankle-length pantalettes and barefoot * Olivia (in her causal wear): Dark green skirt, olive green bodice, light green blouse * Olivia (in her Royal Ball from): green blouse and blonde wig * Nico: is a small and slender yellow canary. He has yellow feathers with a white chest, white underwings, and brown-tipped wings and tail. His eye color is brown and he has a bright orange beak and legs. He wears a bottle cap as a hat, with green with blue curvy wide lines, simulating Copacabana's streets. * Zigzag: is an evil sorcerer with strangely light blue skin, several colored rings on his fingers, five fingers and a thumb per hand, and long shoes that extend as he walks, usually speaks in rhymes in a manipulating fashion, possesses a green magic talisman * Zigzag (in his royal ball form): White suit with gold epaulettes * Joe: Very slender beetle, light blue skin, moustahce, black top hat, suit with a purple interior. Carries a gold cane. * Phido: a cockatoo that has a slender, muscular appearance, and also has patchy ragged greyish-white feathers, brown eyes and pale red bags under his eyes, which are somewhat bloodshot, bird-sized vest of Elizabethan design * Bartholomew: Slender hornbill, blue feathers, white belly, undertail, underwings, and eyes with black pupils, aqua eyelids, both orange feet and bill with yellow trimming on both sides around his nostrils, indigo feather tips with white linings beneath them, thick black eyebrows, both indigo trimming on his head and feather on the back of it * Young Kiara: small yellow mouse, brown eyes, wears green bow around her waist, barefoot * Kiara: plump, dark blonde hair parted in the middle, blue overalls * Kiara (in her causal wear): beautiful red and white dress with a red headband complete with a bow on the side, white socks and black shoes * Kiara (in her royal ball form): wears Rainbow Dash's elaborate dress from Swarm of the Century * Bert: Slender rabbit, handsome, yellow fur, skinny arms, white cottontail * Ernie: Slender orange tiger, handsome, beady black eyes, thin black eyebrows, white upper face, ear innards, muzzle, and belly, black stripes, pink nose, a pair of 3 whiskers, bouncing tail * Bad Boys: Small and Slender Boys * Bad Boys (as Donkeys): Slender anthropomorphic donkeys with brown fur and coffee brown hooves, white sailor hats, red bow ties, light blue jackets, dark blue overalls with red buttons, blue sailor outfits, brown Mary Jane shoes * Helga: purple kangaroo with turf of fur around her neck and long hair on her that stands up straight. * Helga (in her royal ball form): custom gold shoes, grape necklace, and gold laurels in her hair, dress made of rich cotton, shoes and laurels made of gold pleather, and embroidery done using sulky thread. There are also red beads in her hair and tail. * Mimi: Slender lime-green space creature, one eye and antenna on his head, a pair olive spots vertically on the back of his head, 3 short legs, a pair of lavender tongues, only thin black eyebrow, a pair of 2 fingers, slender arms, orange sleeveless jumpsuit with white muumuu designs on it, matching sarong * Cynthia: Small, slender, 6 year old, tan skin, black hair, brown eyes, red (sometimes green) muumuu, white (sometimes pink) panties, blue (sometimes black) sandals * Fernando: Obese rat, brown fur, cream tunic, royal blue cuffs, barefoot * Narrator: Slender brown horse * Toto: Lanky ochre meerkat, both peach underbelly and palms, brown fingers, toes, trim on his tail's tip, brown eyelids, light inside but black outside hanging ears, wide mouth, black eyebrows, wide bulging eyes, red hair, 5 tan horizontal stripes vertically on his back (3 in the Recobbled Cut) * Candlewick: Tall, slender, red hair, pudgy face, buck-toothed, pink nose, black eyebrows, brown jacket with a black innards, matching shoes, white inside shirt, olive pants with both a matching patch on his buttocks and a pair of suspenders and gold buttons on the front and back, green kerchief, yellow vest with a couple gold vertical buttons, gray bowler hat with both a purple band around it and a yellow feather on it * Candlewick (in his donkey form): Brown coat, both black mane and eyebrows, pink circles around his eyes, black hooves, tan muzzle, both long ears and tail * Zigzag's henchmen: Small and Slender hornbills, orange feathers, white bellies, undertails, underwings, and eyes with black pupils, red eyelids, both orange feet and bill with yellow trimming on both sides around their nostrils, indigo feather tips with white linings beneath them, thick orange eyebrows, both indigo trimming on their heads and feather on the back of them * Kreebs: possesses long, rainbow colored hair with bangs hanging in the right side of her face. Her clothing consists of a blue short-sleeved button up shirt and a white shirt with her pony version's cutie mark logo on the chest. Her lower half consists of tight-fitting black bike shorts underneath a pink and white skirt, rainbow colored knee socks, and light blue Converse style high top boots. For accessories, she wears rainbow colored wristbands. * Frank: human with frizzy, big bright pink hair and pale pink skin, has blue eyes and wears a white shirt with a heart on it, blue jacket over her shirt, a pink skirt with balloons on it, blue boots with pink bows on them. * Red: speaks with a Southern American accent, brown cowboy hat, white collar with a green patch on her chest long sleeve which she folded up, a brown belt and a blue miniskirt and brown boots Main Characters *Bernard - Voiced by Jesse Eisenberg *Olivia - Voiced by Anne Hathaway *Kiara - Voiced by Rachel Crow *Toto & Joe - Voiced by Jamie Foxx & will.i.am *Zig Zag - Voiced by Jemaine Clement *Phido - Voiced by Tracy Morgan *Bartholomew - Voiced by George Lopez *Helga - Voiced by Helena Bonham Carter *Mimi - Voiced by Rita Moreno *Nico - Voiced by Andy Garcia *Cynthia - Voiced by Leslie Mann Main Characters in Bonus Features Jake T. Austin ... Fernando (voice) Kristin Chenoweth ... Young Kiara (voice) Jemaine Clement ... Zigzag (voice) Rachel Crow ... Kiara (voice) Jesse Eisenberg ... Bernard (voice) Jamie Foxx ... Toto (voice) Pierce Gagnon ... Young Bernard (voice) Andy Garcia ... Nico / Frank (voice) Sam Shepard ... Narrator (voice) Anne Hathaway ... Olivia (voice) George Lopez ... Bartholomew (voice) Leslie Mann ... Cynthia / Kreebs (voice) Bruno Mars ... Candlewick (voice) Rita Moreno ... Aunt Mimi (voice) Helelena Bonham Carter ... Helga (voice) Tracy Morgan ... Phido / Red (voice) Amandla Stenberg ... Young Olivia (voice) Will i Am ... Joe (voice) (as will.i.am) Cast in opening credits * Zigzag - Jemaine Clement * Bernard - Jesse Eisenberg * Olivia - Anne Hathaway * Kiara - Rachel Crow * Ferdano - Jake T. Austin * Joe - will.i.am * Bartholomew - George Lopez * Phido / Sam - Tracy Morgan * Nico / Bert - Andy Garcia * Toto - Jamie Foxx after casting by * Olivia - Anne Hathaway * Bernard - Jesse Eisenberg * Zigzag - Jemaine Clement * Kiara - Rachel Crow * Ferdano - Jake T. Austin * Joe - will.i.am * Bartholomew - George Lopez * Phido - Tracy Morgan * Toto - Jamie Foxx * Nico - Andy Garcia in end credits Jake T. Austin ... Fernando (voice) Kristin Chenoweth ... Young Kiara (voice) Jemaine Clement ... Zigzag (voice) Rachel Crow ... Kiara (voice) Jesse Eisenberg ... Bernard (voice) Jamie Foxx ... Toto (voice) Pierce Gagnon ... Young Bernard (voice) Andy Garcia ... Nico / Bert / Frank (voice) Sam Shepard ... Narrator (voice) Anne Hathaway ... Olivia (voice) George Lopez ... Bartholomew / Ernie (voice) Leslie Mann ... Cynthia / Kreebs (voice) Bruno Mars ... Candlewick (voice) Rita Moreno ... Aunt Mimi (voice) Tracy Morgan ... Phido / Red (voice) Helena Bonham Carter ... Helga (voice) Amandla Stenberg ... Young Olivia (voice) Will i Am ... Joe (voice) (as will.i.am) Claudine Barros ... Additional Voices (voice) Mauro Blanco ... Additional Voices (voice) Jeremy Bowker ... Additional Voices (voice) Dennis T. Carnegie ... Additional Voices (voice) Shanti Correa ... Additional Voices (voice)